


Don’t Wake Daddy!

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [7]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Life, Rare Pairings, Romance, Side Story, Slash, Sleep, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Baby Raito keeps his parents up with his crying.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid
Series: TPWLR-verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204516
Kudos: 1





	Don’t Wake Daddy!

Don’t Wake Daddy!

Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Baby Raito keeps his parents up with his crying.

* * *

Needy bawling exited the baby monitor, rousing Hikari Netto from his dreams of NetBattling glory. Wailing into his pillow, he slapped carelessly in the dark for his husband, Hikawa Tohru, who, despite temporarily giving up his earplugs, stayed fast asleep.

“Tohru, he’s crying again.” Netto nudged him awake. “It’s your turn on daddy duty.”

Understanding he had no choice but (mostly) acting grumpy nonetheless, Tohru stretched purposely against Netto’s side of the bed. “He gets it from you, you know?”

“Nice try there guilting an extra trip out of me. Now get moving, Otosan.”

After Tohru left to go check on their son, Netto spread his arms and legs across his own and the vacated space. It’d been forever since he had his bed to himself.

He shouldn’t complain. His parents benevolently gifted the deed to the house Netto grew up in on his and Tohru’s wedding day. It was Tohru who underwent the biggest adjustment.

They really ought to buy a larger bed. While optimal for snuggling, it was a tight fit for the two (and sometimes three) of them.

Netto suddenly found the lil’ burp monster gurgling contently atop his chest.

“Raicchi wanted his Papa.”

“And you wanted less paternal responsibility, apparently.”

“It’s all to Raicchi’s benefit. I read kids lag behind scholastically when both parents are not present during their early development. It stunts their growth.”

“If that’s true, I think you just insulted single mothers and fathers everywhere, including your dad.”

“Well, look how I ended up!” Tohru joked. “Look at what I’m doing to you, the love of my life!”

Perhaps he could prod Rockman for pointers. His Navi did have more experience in the child-rearing department. Granted, Trill was an infant only transiently before his overnight age bump…

Raito dribbled. Tohru helped Netto wipe away the spittle, and together they gingerly rocked their darling boy back to sleep.


End file.
